


A Day In The Sun

by A_Random_NPC



Series: Voidsinger [5]
Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Stormwind, World of Warcraft: Battle for Azeroth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:33:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26649847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Random_NPC/pseuds/A_Random_NPC
Summary: After a frustrating day of work, Sinnlyra Voidsinger take a few hours to herself.
Series: Voidsinger [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1796173
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	A Day In The Sun

**Author's Note:**

> Tyrvalin Duskmourn and Sevarith Moonsorrow belong to @Vaethryn on Twitter. You can find art of them and her other work here: https://twitter.com/vaethryn
> 
> This story is being told through a combination of in game role playing and writing by me in collaboration with Vae.

Lyra stuck a pin into the dressmakers dummy before her, sighing with frustration. She had hit a wall with her work process and felt as if she were just running circles around the same issue with the sleeves. Biting her lip, she checked the angle of the sun streaming through the warped glass panes of the window, dithering over making a decision. She could tell she had at least another hour of light left, but knew a break would do her a tremendous amount of good. Turning on her heel with a discouraged huff, she slid her scissors back into their holster on her chatelain and began snuffing the lamps that helped chase away the gloom from the space. She paused only to tie two bundles of clothing with black cords, neatly arraying them under the counter of her workspace, knowing the intended recipients of the treasure trove of finely made shirts and pants would find them when they were ready. She snuffed the lamp on the counter, and glanced at her latest project, still miffed at herself for her inability to make it work.

The overcoat of stormy grey wool took on an inky black hue as the room plunged into shadows, pleasing her. The wool had cost a pretty penny, but the dye had done its job well, producing a plush, even grey that was extremely warm and not at all coarse under her fingers. She had decided to make it into an overcoat for herself in the coming winter months, though admittedly had gotten a little carried away with its design. The looping embroidery and fitted bodice that flared into a long skirt had seemingly flown out from her hands, but the cape-like sleeves had decided to give her trouble. She snuffed the final lamp and exited her workshop into the temperate summer day, smiling with pleasure at the feel of warmth on her skin.

She stretched contentedly, like a cat, singing to herself as she turned to lock the door to her workshop, the Thalassian ballad to the beauty of a summer’s day rolling off of her tongue without a thought. A passing mage tipped his hat at her, giving her a small smile that she returned with a nod of her own. She recognized him as one of her neighbors, a quiet human more engrossed in his studies than the going ons of the people who lived around him. Judging by the amount of books and scrolls in his arms, he had also decided to take a break himself. He whisked around the corner to his own quarters as she opened the door to her own, facing the dim interior with a frown. There was no tell-tale black string on the handle to indicate visitors, which disappointed her slightly. It had been several days since either Tyr or Sev had stopped by, but she knew that they were busy with their own lives and tried not to be disappointed.

One more look at her empty home convinced her. It was too nice of a day to remain indoors, so she turned away, locked her door, and decided to take a walk. She had worked diligently all week on other commissions and clothing for herself, so she had earned some time to herself outside of the confines of her own home. The gentle breeze toyed with her skirts, pressing them lightly around her legs and brushing her hair away from her face, though she no longer flinched as her scar was revealed to the world. She ignored the looks and muttered comments, instead focusing on the words of her friends that also helped drive the lingering doubts and fears from her mind. When a small child veered away from her in order to press his face to his mother’s skirts, she merely smiled at him and reached for the necklace that hung heavy around her neck, reminding herself not to care. They could not help but fear what they did not understand. 

Her feet carried her up the hill and toward the curtain wall, the sound of birds flitting through the air overhead making her smile. She felt oddly light hearted and at peace, a state she didn’t normally find herself in since waking up in Telogrus Rift. Her hand reached out and trailed along the rough stone of the curtain wall, the surface warm under her fingers. She eyed it speculatively, looking up to the walkway curiously. Several guards walked along the top of the wall, light reflecting off of their armor. Humming to herself, she made her way to one of the towers that lined the Mage District, tapping politely at the door frame to gain the attention of the guards within.

“Excuse me, sirs, but may I ask you a question?” Her voice was low, with a hint of flirtation in it. The men immediately reacted, standing respectfully at the sight of her. She hid a smile as she shyly ducked her head, allowing her wavy grey hair to cover her scarred face from sight.

“Yes, milady, how can we help?” The man that spoke was clearly in charge, so she turned her attention to him. She gave him a demure smile while boldly stepping into the guard house as if she belonged there, a combination she knew would put him at a disadvantage.

“I have heard tell that the walkways of the curtain walls are sometimes open for civilian use,” she spread her handsome tilting her head charmingly to the side, “Is it so, Captain?” The man, a mere lieutenant, swallowed as he took in her smile. 

“Aye, milady, though most tend to avoid it when it’s warmer. I- I mean, we would be glad to escort you above if you so wished.” She rewarded him with a throaty purr of a laugh.

“I would sincerely enjoy that, Captain, though an escort would be unnecessary… Today.” He looked slightly disappointed, but waved her over to a staircase nonetheless. As she walked past him, she laid a hand on his arm in a brief caress. “Thank you, Captain. You have certainly brightened my day like none other.” He gave her a shaky smile, swallowing hard once again, watching her ascend the stairs to the walkway above. She debated twitching her skirts in a way that would reveal some skin as a treat, but decided against it as she reached the upper platform and stepped out onto the wall that surrounded the city. She blinked in the sudden light, but gasped with delight, clasping her hands before her out of pure joy.

She had chosen the right place to visit, she thought dreamily as she looked out over the harbor. A guard gave her a friendly nod on her round, briefly pausing to mention the rules to her for being up there. Lyra listened with one ear, nodding to indicate her acceptance to the terms, and walked to the crenellations once the guard gave her the okay to explore. The wind was much stronger up here, pushing her skirts and hair away from her body like banners as she looked out over the Great Sea. The lighthouse stood proudly in the bay, overseeing the arrival of more types of ships than she could name. Tyr had explained the different types of vessels to her once, giving her a bare knowledge of the difference between a pleasure yacht and a merchant vessel. Massive war galleons were anchored just outside of the bay, their sails indicating they came from Kul Tiras. She shivered, thinking of all the firepower those vessels commanded. Odd voices rose from the other side of the wall, the harsh tones and a familiar energy prickling at her skin. She peered over the side and was greeted by the sight of the banners of the Illidari, the Alliance’s demon hunter allies.

She watched as several night elves spoke under one such banner, their tattoos blazing even under the bright sun. Though she knew it was rude to stare, she couldn’t help but compare the disfigurements the demon hunters had on their own bodies compared to her own. As a warlock, she was familiar with the different types of demons, and could recognize the corruption that plagued each one’s body as they mingled with one another below. She bit her lip with a sudden feeling of pity for them. From what she had heard, many of the Illidari had been rejected by their kin for their choices, though she had not personally met one before. Her scar and blind eye throbbed with sympathy at the sight of so many who covered their own faces with scars and masks to cover their wounds.

She watched as a massive man broke away from one group, walking to the edge of the platform to gaze out over the harbor just as she had. A grinning demon skull mask covered his face under two massive horns that jutted from his forehead. She couldn’t help but admire his physique for a moment before turning to see what had caught his attention. A Kul Tiran ship had slowed to a stop at the dock, massive hawsers being cast off to the dock workers to weave around the bollards. She glanced back at the man, who had turned to face her, his face hidden beneath his mask. They stared at one another for a moment before he lifted his mask, exposing a rugged, yet handsome face that looked oddly familiar. He tipped her a wink before settling it once again on his head and leaping from the platform. She reached out, her cry of fear silenced on her lips as she watched a large pair of wings burst from his back, sending him into a glide to the harbor below.

“Cheeky,” she muttered as he landed, sprinting to the ship. “Very cheeky.” She lost sight of him in the crowd below, but settled herself in an embrasure with her back to the merlons that dotted the wall. She arranged her skirts in a way where a sudden gust wouldn’t accidentally expose her to the population of Stormwind and leaned back, watching the sun slowly begin to set over the ocean in the distance. The Ilidari below ignored her as she did them, though she knew several cast her curious looks from where they stood. She pulled out several strips of thin cord and began weaving them between her fingers, fashioning a thick braid that could be used as a decorative trim. Her hands automatically did the work for her as she pinned and twisted each strand using various tools from her chatelain. A snip of scissors here, a stitch to hold the braid there, and soon she had a massive length pooling in her lap even as the sun began to fade over the horizon. She sang softly to herself as she worked just for the sheer joy of it, her voice lingering over love ballads and homages to the sun. The rim of the sun finally dipped below the surface of the ocean, making her switch to a lullaby, the song of a mother to her child. She heard a light patter of applause as the last note lingered in the air, making her start. The guard from before applauded her lightly, her helm tucked under one arm. Lyra favored her with a small smile, pleased that someone had enjoyed her singing. 

“Wall’s closing down for the night, miss, but that was a rare treat.” The woman’s voice was rough, as if she didn’t use it often. “I sing that one to my own boys at night when they’re in their beds, though I don’t sound nearly as pretty.”

“Thank you. I’m sure your children appreciate your efforts nonetheless.” Lyra tucked her tools back into their respective places on her belt, and wound the braid into a neat coil that she handed to the woman. “A gift, if I may, as a thank you for allowing me to stay here as long as you did.”

“You seemed to be enjoying yourself. Seemed a shame to disturb you.” The woman accepted the braid with a smile, tucking it into her helm. She offered Lyra a coarse hand, pulling her back onto the walkway. “You’ve any littles of your own?”

“Heavens no!” Lyra chuckled. She felt a small pang at the thought of children, and wondered what prompted it as the other woman escorted her off the wall. She was distracted as she wished the guards a lovely evening, and paced back towards her home, stopping briefly to pick up dinner for herself from a local pub and two bouquets of flowers from a passing vendor. The whole while, she wondered at that twinge in her heart at the thought of a child. As the birds slowly fell silent in the face of the cacophony of crickets and tree frogs that sang within the district, she opened the door to her home, smiling at the double twist of black string that had appeared in her absence. Both of her lads were home, she thought dreamily, opening the door to a brightly lit interior.

She closed and locked the door behind her, walking forward to give Sev, who smoked next to a cracked window, a small two fingered touch on the back of his hand by way of hello. He gave a tiny nod as Tyr jumped off of the countertop where he had been perched, talking to Sev. He adroitly plucked her dinner and flowers from her hands, laying them off to the side before wrapping her into a friendly hug.

“You smell like sunlight and the ocean breezes,” he teased, pushing one of her wind tangled locks behind her ear. “What adventures have you been off on?”

“Here and there, shadow lurker” she replied, taking his face in her hands to tip his head down so she could kiss his forehead. Sev ashed his cigarette outside the window, silently watching the pair. She offered him a brilliant smile and blew him a kiss, knowing he was less comfortable with her embraces than his Tyr. Tyr hooked his arm around her waist, leaning to both her and his lover a kiss on the cheek. The larger man merely gave tiny smirk and said,

“Saw you on the wall. Thought we’d stop by to say hello.” 

“Yes, I felt cooped up today and needed to get out. It was a very pleasant way to spend the day. Have you eaten? I also have something for the two of you, if you haven’t robbed my workshop already.” She asked, twisting adroitly in Tyr’s grasp so she could set out her own dinner. He grinned, recognizing the move as one he had taught her to escape the grasp of someone attacking her.

“Aye, stole something on the way over, and the clothing you set aside for us too.” Tyr teased, his eye sparkling with mirth as he watched her set out her own meal and arrange the bouquets in vases. She rolled her eyes at the pair of them, but knew the answer was more than likely a true one. He looked at her, oddly pleased. “You’re putting on weight.”

“That’s rude,” Sev grunted from the window, flicking his cigarette butt away and closing the window with a snap. “Aren’t you supposed to be nicer to women about their weight?” Lyra pulled a face at the pair of them, but laughed merrily nonetheless. She buried her face in one of the bouquets for a moment, breathing in the scent of the flowers as they warred with the cigarette smoke that was already fading from the air, a pleasant combination that she had come to love since meeting the pair. Tyr set a plate full of food at the kitchen table for her and pointed at it, a silent demand that she eat. She chose a flower and tucked it behind Tyr’s ear as he steered her into her chair.

“It isn’t an insult when it’s true. I have been putting on weight. Soon, none of my old dresses will fit and I’ll need to be carried around in a palanquin born by several strapping, handsome men to make my way through the city.” She elegantly cut a slice of roast off of the cooling piece before and teasingly brought it to her lips, closing her eyes as she savored the bite. She heard Sev’s low rumble of a chuckle under Tyr’s uproarious laughter as he dropped down to a chair beside her at the table.

“And what a sight you would be here in Stormwind, riding naked through the streets in a box of silk and wood,” Tyr chuckled as he dropped into a chair next to her. He busied himself with spearing a piece of bread with her knife, splitting it deftly so he could butter it. “A magnificent, buck naked queen among the peasantry.” Sev snorted, rising to join them at the table. He twisted his chair so he could straddle it, resting his head and arms along the back as he watched the pair. 

“My brother saw you today.” He said suddenly. She looked up, startled, meeting his golden eyes. Tyr placed the bread back on her plate and began slicing her roast for her as she stared at Sev, confused. He merely regarded her back, his hair falling slightly in his face. 

“He never did,” she began to say, but stopped, remembering the demon hunter who had winked at her. “Ah. So that is the mysterious Alvenyr. He did seem to look familiar.” She grinned at him, remembering his word about his brother from their previous meetings. Sev gave her a small, cocky grin that was gone in a flash, seemingly enjoying their little joke.

“Aye, he said the same of you.” Tyr said, nudging her hand so she would continue eating even as he leveled a loving smirk at his partner, who glowered in return. She complied after nudging him back. “We’ll bring him by eventually. When things aren’t as hectic for the lot of us.” She merely nodded, slowly working her way through her meal as her friends caught her up on the politer side of their business dealings. She smiled with relief at the news that Tyr’s nephew was safely recovering from his brush with the void, laughing at Tyr’s story of meeting the poor man’s lady friend.

“She sounds fierce,” she laughed, standing so she could wash her plate. “But it appears that you admire her.”

“I do,” Tyr admitted begrudgingly. “She’s a suitable match for him. She’ll draw him out of that placid life he’s been living, and he’ll be a steadying influence on her. They make an excellent team, even if she tried to stab me.” Sev chuckled gruffly.

“You’re just mad because she almost succeeded.”

“She did not.”

“Did so.”

Lyra listened to them fondly as they bickered back and forth, quietly washing and drying her dinnerware and setting it back in the cabinets so she wouldn’t disturb them. She leaned against the counter, watching her odd friends with a wistful smile. They reminded her once again of another pair that used to bicker, though she did not think the tone was as lighthearted and loving as the one these two used with one another. She touched a hand over her heart, wondering why it ached suddenly with a feeling of loss. 

“Will you two be spending the night?” She heard herself asking when they paused in their argument long enough for her to get a word in edgewise. “You can take the bed if you are. I’ll spend the night down here.” 

“We’ll take you up on that, though I don’t like the idea of you sleeping on the couch.” Tyr frowned at her. 

“The two of you are so tall, you hardly fit on the couch anyway. Eventually I’ll have to find a larger home with a room just for the two of you if you keep dropping in like this.” She teased, pushing away the ache in her heart. This was no time for melancholy, she thought fiercely to herself. Tyr rose, offering her a hand, which she accepted and twirled gracefully into his arms, dancing to a tune none of them could hear. “I will be quite comfortable, darling. The two of you deserve some time to yourselves, anyhow, and if I may offer you that time in my own home, then I shall.” Tyr dipped her suddenly, startling a laugh out of her. “Besides, one night on the couch will do me no harm.”

“You’re too good to us, Lyra.” He righted them both, pecking her on the cheek before heading up the stairs, leaving her alone with the night elf. She sighed, happy, and plunked down next to him at the table. 

Sev gave her a pointed look as he began pulling out knives and sharpening stones, busying himself to avoid having to make conversation with her. Shaking her head, she reached to her chatelain and pulled out her scissors, needle case, and emery so that she, too, could sharpen the tools of her trade. They worked in companionable silence, merely enjoying the quiet evening while Tyr stomped around upstairs. The methodic rasp of Sev’s blades against his whetstones mingled with the more chiming ring of her scissors against hers. She hummed a little tune to go with the sounds, not knowing quite where it came from, but enjoying it nonetheless. When she finally checked the edge of her scissors by running a hair along the edge, Sev gave her a small flash of approval when she was able to split it with no pressure at all.

“You’re learning.” 

“I had a good teacher.” She winked at him, thinking of the night he had caught her trying to ineffectively sharpen her shears after a frustrating day of snagged and ruined cloth. He had gruffly shown her how to hone a wicked edge on every blade in her house from her kitchen knives to her thread snips until he was satisfied she could do it herself. There was only one blade of hers that he would sharpen himself, a small belt knife encased in raspberry colored leather and chased with golden filigree. It was the blade she used for blood rituals required for her work as a warlock. That blade he would polish himself until it nearly made the air itself bleed. When she asked him why, he merely stared at her until she had thrown up both hands and told him to forget she asked.

He packed up his tools and knives when Tyr came stumping down the stairs, his hair wet from a wash. He gave them both a roguish grin as Lyra did the same, neatly stowing her newly sharpened tools back in their case.

“These little scenes of domesticity make my twisted heart melt.” Sev snorted and made his way upstairs, but Lyra silently agreed. She loved having a house full of raucous laughter and comfortable silences. It cut through her loneliness in ways nothing else ever could and filled her heart with joy. Tyr caught her wistful smile, his eye trailing to the table where her and Sev had worked together. He grinned slowly before saying quietly,

“It’s good to see Sev enjoying someone’s company besides my own.”

“He’s a good man, Tyr. You’re lucky to have him.” She replied just as softly, reaching for his hand. He took it wordlessly, the calluses on his palm rough against her skin. Despite his bath, he still smelled pleasantly of leather. She was pleased to see him wearing the new shirt and pants she had made for him, and indicated that he should spin so she could check the fit. He stood back, spreading his arms and spinning slowly under her scrutinizing gaze. The shirt draped well over his shoulders, though she could do better with the collar, she thought. He raised an eyebrow at her as if asking, well?

“You’ll do.” She said simply, kissing him on the cheek before turning to a chest next to the fireplace to pull out spare pillows and blankets to make herself a nest on the couch. “I expect you’ll be away before first light?”

“Aye, you won’t hear us leave. We’ll head out across the roofs before cutting away.” She nodded, plumping the pillow in her hands. Tyr took it from her and laid it aside, cupping her cheek in his hand. “Try not to miss us too much, eh?” She leaned her cheek into his hand, closing her eyes, savoring the contact at the end of a long and pleasant day. Even with the frustration with her project earlier, it had been a delightful day full of warmth and joy, one she knew she would cherish in her heart forever.

“No promises. Thank you for being my friend, shadow lurker. Today was lovely.” She whispered, pressing a kiss to his wrist just below the bracelet she had given him. He tapped the doubloon hanging from her neck with a finger, and grinned as Sev made his way back downstairs to join them.

“Anything for you, grey lady.”


End file.
